The invention relates generally to a storage facility.
More particularly, the invention relates to a storage facility, e.g., a warehouse, having one or more levels each of which is provided with a series of parallel storage channels.
In a conventional facility of this type, one end of each channel constitutes an inlet for items to be stored. The items are admitted into the respective channel through such end and are stored in the channel until needed. The items are then removed from the channel via the other end thereof which constitutes an outlet for the items. The inlet ends of the channels are disposed at one side of the facility while the outlet ends are disposed at the opposite side of the facility. The facility has an admitting location where items are received by the facility and a withdrawing location where items are shipped from the facility. Transporting means are provided to move items from the admitting location to the storage channels and from the storage channels to the withdrawing location.
Such a facility, which is designed to function as a continuous storage facility, has many variations. In one form of storage facility, each of the storage channels is equipped with a track which is slightly inclined in a direction from the inlet end to the outlet end of the channel. Rolling carriages are movable along the tracks and carry the items or goods to be stored, e.g., stacked on pallets. Each rolling carriage, together with the pallet or pallets supported by the same and carrying the items or goods to be stored, constitutes a unit of stock. A conveyance receives such a unit of stock at the admitting location and brings the unit to the inlet end of a specific storage channel. Here, the unit of stock is introduced into the storage channel and travels along the same under the action of gravity until it runs up against the rearmost of the units of stock already in the channel. Upon removal of a unit of stock, a conveyance travels to the outlet end of the respective storage channel, receives the foremost unit of stock and brings this to the withdrawing location.
It is possible to provide the storage channels with conveyors, e.g., driven roller or chain conveyors, instead of tracks. The pallets are then loaded directly onto the conveyors.
Although such storage facilities have proved to be very satisfactory, they exhibit two significant drawbacks.
To begin with, they are not very suitable for relatively small numbers of each of a large assortment of goods. Thus, in a case of this type, it is necessary to provide a large number of relatively short storage channels. Since the foremost unit of stock is always taken when units are removed, each storage channel must be loaded with identical units of stock.
Second, in a conventional storage facility, the conveyance for the units of stock must make all trips between the central admitting and withdrawing locations. As a result, the conveyance must travel large distances and make numerous empty trips so that its capacity is very limited. This leads to delays in the storage and removal procedures.